Tales From Seal Beach: The Battery
by Xazz
Summary: He couldn't make his pitcher snap out of his funk. They were a good team too damnit! He bet the other team thought they were losers. -oneshot-


I write whatever I want with this AU!

Try and find all the crossover characters, I don't even care anymore and am just throwing characters into this story that I love. Whoever can spot them all I'll do something nice for, I dunno what yet, but they'll get something (and Rich is the only not crossover character).

Also some secquence notes down at the bottom for those keeping up with this AU

* * *

His brother yelped when he grabbed him from around the waist and just picked him up under his arm. "Altair!" he yelled and kicked his feet a little, though he was grinning. "Put me down," he pretended to pout. Altair ignored him and grabbed his ball bag from beside the door. Desmond hung limp under his arm, now knowing better then to try and say otherwise. They were going somewhere. The four year old hummed to himself as they went out to the car and Altair finally set him down and opened the car. "Where are we going?"

"A game," he said as Desmond climbed into the back seat.

The four year old cocked his head at him, "We're going to play a game?"

"Well, I am," Altair said as the boy buckled himself in.

"What sort of game?" and Altair closed the door, opening the back to throw his bag into the trunk.

"Baseball," he said once he was behind the wheel. "I told you last night," he added looking at his brother in the rear view.

"Oh, right," Desmond said, kicking his feet against his booster seat.

"The guys are ganna be there and they'll watch you-

"Mikey's ganna be there‽" Desmond asked excitedly. His brother loved Mike. They sort of acted the same age, he wasn't surprised.

Altair chuckled as he pulled out of the drive way, "Yeah, Mike'll be there. So you stay close to him, got it?" Desmond nodded.

The drive to the field was familiar and mindless and there were people there already. He helped his brother down before getting his ball bag and went to find his friends. Sam was there in the bleachers already, arguing with his older brother over the merits of buck shot and solid shot. Altair rolled his eyes. The Winchester brothers might have lived in a city but they were country boys through and through and went hunting during the summer with their father. "Hey," he announced and the brothers looked at him.

"Yo, Altair," Sam grinned broadly at him. "Hey Des," added, Desmond grinned at him.

"The others here yet?" Altair asked.

"Not yet. Malik and Rich apparently broke down on the side of the road. Mike's on his way as soon as he can pull his brother away from that painting of his," they all rolled their eyes. Neal _needed_ to get another hobby besides copying famous paintings. At least he did interesting things with them, like added monsters and shit to them in the background.

"Great, watch the squirt for me? Mike said he'd do it but he isn't here yet. So-

"Yeah, sure," Sam said and beckoned to Desmond who clambered up onto the bleachers and sat between the Winchester brothers. "Good luck," he added.

"Won't need it," he flashed them a grin before going to the dugout. There most of the team had assembled though the game wasn't for another half hour. As usual he found his slightly high strung and definitely nervous pitcher at the far end of the dugout. "Hey," he said, sitting down next to Cas who actually jumped. He opened his ball bag and pulled out his cleats and mitt, swapping chucks for cleats as he said, "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine," he said. Lier. Cas was actually a really fucking awful lier. At least to Altair, since Cas had a pretty good poker face, Altair's was better.

"It's going to be an easy game," Altair said tying his laces tight.

"Yeah, well-

"Cas, seriously, it'll be fine," Castiel sent him a slightly baleful look. "C'mon," he smacked his leg, "Lets go toss the ball," and he quickly pulled on some of his catcher's padding. Cas stood next to him, toying with his glove. "Go find us a ball," Altair said, the black haired kid went. Altair rolled his eyes, he had no idea why Cas got so worked up before games. Well, maybe he did. Because Dean was watching. God he sometimes wished they _were_ dating, it would make all this awful unresolved sexual tension between them go away and he wouldn't have to deal with a twitchy pitcher before every game Dean showed up at, which was all of them. Baseball was big in their school, as big as football, and there was always a good sized crowd. The Winchester brothers never missed a game.

Once he'd put on his pads he found Cas by the dugout entrance as the coach told them to go warm up. He clapped the other boy on the shoulder and pulled him out onto the grass. He knew they had nothing to worry about, even though this was Cas' first year on Varsity despite his senior title, Cas was a good pitcher, not the best, but Altair had definitely seen worse. They worked through their own stretches while the rest of the team did their own under the captain, the first base man's, watch.

He picked the ball out of Cas' glove on the ground and walked a distance away as Cas put it on. He cast a glance back at the bleachers. "Hey," Altair called. "Don't look out there, look here," he pointed to his chest. "Got it?" he asked sharply.

"Yeah," came Cas' near muttered reply. Altair hunkered down before throwing him the ball, Cas caught it effortlessly. The thing was, that it _was_ sort of effortless. Castiel was _good_ at this, really good, and during practice when he hit his stride not even their guys could hit his balls. Of course as their team was used to Cas' pitches they usually _did_ hit them, but when they stopped being able to that meant the other teams wouldn't have a chance. It was just games, and fucking _Dean_. Four games since the start of the season and while Cas never choked he always was slow to start. It was annoying.

"Good one," Altair said as the ball landed firmly in his mitt with a loud slapping sound, good rotation. He tossed it back. "You know," he began and Cas threw to him again. It went a bit outside, but not out of strike zone and Altair caught it. He threw it back before saying, "You should just ask him out."

This time the ball went way inside and Altair missed it entirely. He twisted around, hopping up and chasing after it. Well, he honestly should have expected that. "What?" Cas asked once he was back, he was playing the strait man, even though he was kinda flushed. It was sort of a squeak.

"Ask him out you ninny," and he threw the ball back to Cas who barely managed to catch it. "Seriously."

"Dean isn't like that," Castiel said, mumbling it, and threw, it hit dead center with a slap.

Altair rolled his eyes, "So is," he threw it back easily. "Sam said he really wasn't even that interested in Lisa," he'd never met Lisa, cause the school was huge, he couldn't know everyone, but apparently she was nice. "Seriously," and the ball hit hard in his mitt, almost Cas' fast ball.

"Altair, really you don't-

"Cas," he said and whipped the ball back, "I'm your battery, I _know_ you, and Dean's my friend. He is totally into you, you're totally into him, and Mike's bitching about the two of you in Japanese is starting to get old," he was throwing the ball back again.

"I don't think it'd end well."

The ball went a bit inside, but inside strike zone again, "Cas, if it'll make you chill out before games I don't know how it can be bad. Seriously, you're so worried about screwing up in front of him-

"I am not," Cas said quickly and threw the ball, it went too high this time and Altair had to stand quickly to catch it.

"And thinking about him like this is screwing with your game, thus _our_ game," he looked at the ball he'd just caught before sending Cas a look. Cas bit his lower lip. Altair crouched again before throwing the ball. They didn't say anything more and threw the ball back and forth till the coach called them in. He wrapped his arm around Cas' shoulders as they walked back to dugout, "Look," Altair began, "just… try it? Hmm? Cause you're too good to be hung up over someone like _Dean_," he made a face. They sat in the dugout as the opposing team took the field, Cas was eighth at bat, Altair fifth, they weren't too worried over being up this inning so Altair didn't bother to take his gear off.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Castiel said in a small voice.

Altair sighed and leaned back, turning his ball cap around properly and leaned against the back of the dugout. "I bet it'd be the best thing ever. If only cause then I could have my pitcher the entire game and not just after the third inning," and Cas looked down guiltily, three innings what about how long it took for him to decide to stop worrying about impressing Dean, usually after Altair had coaxed it out of him. Fucking pitchers. Altair gave a long sigh, "Okay, fine, I'll drop it," he said, since Cas had that face on, that 'I'm not dealing with these feelings and thoughts right now' face which was stony, his _good_ pokerface. "Just… don't look for him when you're up, you always throw outside when you do," Cas stared at him. "What? You do," and Cas looked away again. He clapped Cas on the back before standing as their first at bat stepped up to the plate.

—

The third strike came just before Altair had to go up to bat and he was half out of his gear. He quickly put it back on and as they went onto the field he said to Cas, "Don't look at him. Just look at me. Got it?" Cas hesitated, his eyes sweeping the crowd behind Altair, "Cas," he snapped. "_Only._ _Me_."

"Okay," Cas said stone faced and then turned stiffly to the mound. Altair sighed as he went to home plate and pulled his mask over his face. He wasn't going to have a pitcher for an inning or three; great.

—

The worst part really was that even by inning four Cas was still in a funk. It was starting to piss Altair off. He didn't like that Cas was a mess usually innings one through three, but now they'd started inning five and their team was at bat, and Cas had actually _hit_ someone. It was an accident sure but it had given the team a free run, and then the bases had been loaded. Cas wasn't even throwing his good fast balls. So yeah, it was starting to piss him off.

He went to the couch, as it was after his turn at bat, "Couch," he said and the man turned to him. "I need to go take a leak."

"Hurry it up," and they jerked their thumb at the gate. He went, leaving with most of his gear on. He didn't go to the bathroom.

He found Neal at the concessions, perfect, he was buying a chili dog. "Neal," he grabbed Mike's older brother by the shoulder and the boy started.

"Hey, Altair, what're you doing here?" he asked, almost spilling chili all down his shirt.

"Send Dean down here for me would you?"

"What?" he rose a brow.

"Just do it I don't have a lot of time," he said.

"Sure, if you say so," Neal paid for his chili dog and went back up into the stands. A girl came to talk to him but he brushed her off, he was busy he said. Dean came down after a minute or so.

"What's the problem? Neal said you were pissy," Dean said, hands on his belt, trying to look as annoyed as possible.

"You're the problem," Altair said.

"…What? Al, you're fucking nuts," Dean said, "All I've been doing is watching the game and explaining to your woefully uneducated brother how this nation's greatest game is played."

"Which I thank you for. But really you're fucking up my pitcher and it's-

"Wait, what? You lost me there," Dean said.

Altair blinked at him, "Are you _both_ brain damaged or something?" he asked. He grabbed Dean's sleeve and pulled him closer, "You're messing up his game."

"What? How? I always come to baseball games," Dean seriously had no idea.

"He likes you you idiot," and the look on Dean's face was enough that Altair nearly smacked his hand to his face. "You two are so fucking…" he didn't even know, he didn't finish, probably for the better. "Did you seriously have no idea?"

"No," he said flatly.

"You two are clearly made for each other," Altair huffed and he heard some cheering and the crack of a bat striking a bat. The cheering crescendoed exponentially, maybe a home run. He had to get back. "But regardless, you're messing with Cas' head, and he's still pitching shit. Normally by now he snaps out of it."

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Dean grumbled.

"Figure it out!" Altair snapped. Dean scowled at him. "If this makes us lose the game Dean, your ass is mine," he threatened, and it was a pretty damn good threat too since Altair was bigger then Dean. Not taller, Dean totally had him beat there, but Altair was more muscled, and they could and had beat the shit out of each other on more then one occasion in the few months they'd known each other. Never enough to break anything or leave real lasting bruises, but they'd scrap and tussle about. But Altair could beat Dean up if it came to it and they both knew it.

He gave Dean one last dirty look before going back to the dugout. When he got there he found they'd scored two more points. He peeled off his previous attitude and put his game attitude back into place. Cas was standing by the front of the dugout. He'd just batted and struck out, which wasn't a surprise, there was a reason he was eight in the lineup before their ninth hitter came to potentially set up better batting conditions for the start of the roster. Really Cas was used as a ball watcher.

"Ganna give me some good fast balls next inning?" Altair asked as they watched one of their players bunt to third base.

"Yeah," Cas said, voice distant.

"You sure?" he nudged Cas' shoulder, "Cause I wanna show these guys just how fast you can pitch, you know I bet they think you're shit. Sucks for them too, cause you're not," and then they both called encouragement to their next batter as he swung into a strike.

"Next inning," Castiel said, watching the pitcher on the mound.

"Good," Altair nodded.

—

Except that'd been a lie.

Sixth inning and Cas was _still_ lagging. Now it was more obvious though and he only struck one guy out. He kept giving the other team walks or hittable balls. The got most of their strikes from the fifth and sixth inning from catches. Altair didn't say anything to Cas as they came in for the first half of the seventh. He was just angry, at Dean, at Cas, at himself because he couldn't _fix it_. He couldn't make his pitcher snap out of his funk. They were a good team too damnit! He bet the other team thought they were losers.

He didn't let Cas sit though, he grabbed him by the shoulder and then after making sure it was okay went to do practice throws in a side area, out of the way of the game. He didn't say anything to the pitcher and crouched, pulling his mask over his face and demanded a fast ball. The ball when it hit his mitt made a loud slap, but there was no sting to his hand from one of Cas' real fast balls. They didn't say anything to each other as Altair asked for nothing but fast balls. If words weren't going to make his pitcher snap out of it then he was going to force the real pitches out of him.

Next to them there was a rustle of chain link but Altair ignored it, demanding a fast ball. "Damnit Cas!" he finally snapped when it went so wide that when he caught it he almost lost his balance. When he looked back at the older boy he was staring at the fence. Altair turned to look and his knotted brow faded. It was Dean.

"Hey," Dean said, "Sorry if I'm interrupting," he said, Cas glanced at Altair who shook his head, nope, not at all. "Hey Cas, can I talk to you?" he asked. Another glance at Altair. Altair would have fucking _shoved_ Cas at Dean if he had to, he didn't though and just waved his hand in a shooing motion at him. Cas put his hand and glove under his arm as he walked over to Dean who was leaning against the chain link, the fingers of one hand grasping at the wire.

Altair pushed his mask up as they talked, though it was too quiet for him to hear. He grinned privately when he saw Cas turn red, his ears burning and Dean wrapped his fingers around Cas' through the chain link. Altair might barf from how cute it was. Then Dean smiled and left, Cas stared after him and then turned back to Altair, his face was still a bit red, but he looked calmer now.

"C'mon," Altair beckoned and crouched, toying with the baseball in his hand. Cas stood easy throwing distance away and after throwing him the ball he pulled down his mask and asked for a fast ball. When the ball hit Altair's mitt it stung like a bitch. He grinned broadly. Finally.

—

Innings seven through nine the other team didn't get a single hit or score a single point.

—

They ended up losing that game, but it still felt like a win. They lost by only one point and after it was over Altair honestly felt like celebrating. If only because now he wouldn't have to deal with a wreck of a pitcher ever again, or he better not. If Dean broke up with Cas before the season was over he might actually murder the country boy.

After listening to the couch give them their end game pep talk they were allowed to leave. "Hey," Altair called to the team, "Fuck the loss I'm buying pizza for anyone who wants to come a get it," and there was a riot-like cheer. He told them where it was ganna be and grabbed Cas by the shoulders, "And you're fucking coming," he told him, no room for argument. Not like Altair was buying the pizza, his dad was, as Altair had a debit card attached to his dad's bank account, and so long as he spend frivolously, it would stay like that. His dad was upper brass, so he didn't mind. Altair had his own account for stuff he _didn't_ want to show up on his dad's statement.

"Okay," Cas said, almost meekly. Altair gave him a good natured shake. Pizza was in an hour, enough time for everyone to go shower and change. Altair put his sneakers back on and throwing his gear, padding, and cleats into his ball bag left the dugout.

He and Cas found their friends waiting for them and Desmond was riding on Mike's shoulders. "Sorry for the loss," Mike said sympathetically.

"Might as well be a win," Altair shrugged.

"But… you lost," Neal put in.

"Got my pitcher full time, don't care," he looked over at Cas who was talking to the Winchesters. The half brothers looked towards them.

"Oh," Neal got it first, Mike gave him a confused look. Neal smirked an incredibly smug smirk. "Well that's good," he added.

"You're telling me," he sighed. "Also, pizza, I'm buying, in an hour at our usual haunt, you're all invited along with that rowdy bunch of morons," he jerked his thumb at his team.

"Fuck yeah!"

"You're not invited," he told Kadar blandly.

"Awww, why not?" Kadar whined.

"Cause you're fucking annoying little bro," Malik gave him an affectionate noogie.

Kadar slipped out of his hand, "But I bet Desmond gets to come," he complained.

"Cause Desmond's well behaved," Malik said.

"And cause he's _my_ brother," Altair said. "If Malik says you can come you can come," and Kadar gave his brother the biggest doe eyes Altair had probably every seen.

Malik just looked unimpressed, "No."

"Awww, c'mon Malik," he pouted.

"No," Malik said again. "We'll meet you there," he said taking his brother and Rich with him towards his car.

"I'll take that," Altair said motioning to Desmond on Mike's shoulders.

"I dunno, I kinda like it, I might keep it," Mike said playfully even though he winced a bit when Desmond held onto his blonde hair tight to keep from falling backwards when Mike jerked back away from Altair.

"I'd be happy to let you keep him, but I think my parents would complain," Altair said as if he was actually considering it. Mike laughed and picked Desmond off his shoulders and put him on the ground. Desmond yanked on his hand and Mike leaned down to give Desmond a big squeeze of a hug and Desmond gave him a kiss on the cheek. Sometimes his brother was really too cute.

"Hey Mike," Neal said, nudging him, "remember you didn't get what Altair meant earlier?" he asked and motioned subtly to Cas and the Winchesters. Sam was looking at the ground and Dean and Cas were kissing.

"Took you long enough!" Mike suddenly yelled at them, startling them apart. "Maybe now I can have a Japanese class in peace," he bitched just loud enough for them to hear him, Dean made a rude gesture at him.

Altair huffed in amusement and took his brother's hand. "We'll see you at the pizza place," he nodded at them and then walked off with his brother.

"Altair," Desmond said as they walked. Altair made a 'hmm?' noise, "Why were Casiel," Desmond had trouble wrangling Castiel's name. He wasn't surprised, Castiel had a name on par with Altair's on the level of 'Weird Names American Boys Have' (and yes that was in all caps), but Desmond knew Altair's name since well, it had been his first word, he said Castiel's name with Altair's I sound though, so it sounded even funnier then usual without the T. "And Dean kissing?" he asked.

Altair mulled that over, but didn't answer it right away. When they got to the car he finally said, "Because they like each other. They're boyfriends."

"Like you and Malik are boy friends?" he asked.

He snorted, "No, nothing like that," he said with an amused grin and helped his brother buckle in. "You know how someone can be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I… think so," he said. "It means they love each other right? Like… uh… that lady you were friends with," he meant Maria from Nevada, who he'd dated for about three months before they'd moved again. That had been a mistake if only because telling people he cared about he was moving and would never see them again usually ripped him up inside. It was why he tended to not make friends, or date and why he was so damn terrified of his dad coming home one day and saying with a grave face, 'we're moving.'

"Yeah," Altair nodded. "Like her, only it's with two boys."

Desmond blinked, "Can two girls do that too?"

"Yes," he said.

"Oh. Okay," and he grinned. Altair smiled and closed the door, putting his bag in the trunk thinking how awesome kids were sometimes. To them it was so easy. When he got behind the wheel all he could think was that he was getting his clean car all dirty. He'd decal it this weekend.

—

When he got to the pizza place, Desmond on his hip, he knew most of the others were already there. "Can I help you?" the hostess asked.

"Yeah, that's my party there," he pointed to the big table that had been set up in the back. "Could I get a booster seat?" he asked hefting his brother. She nodded and he went over to the big table. Nearly the entire team was there and most of his friends. They cheered when they saw him. "God you guys are animals," he joked and sat down next to Cas who was sitting next to Dean (surprising absolutely no one). Some of them laughed and he sat Desmond next to him. The hostess brought the booster seat and Desmond could finally see over the table once he was in it. There was an empty seat next to Desmond.

"You guys order anything yet?" he asked them.

"Just drinks and some garlic knots," Cas told him, "No need to break your wallet."

"Hey, it's totally cool, my dad's buying," and he produced the offending credit card. More laughter and they talked and welcomed the rest of the party as they came in. Another two tables had to be added when it was all said and done. Malik ended up taking the seat next to his brother, since no one actually wanted to sit next to Desmond, he was kinda germy and messy so Altair didn't hold it against anyone. Once they'd all arrived they bickered over what sort of pizza there was going to be. Eventually they settled on two large cheeses, a large pepperoni, a mushroom and onion, a sausage, and a Hawaiian, and a medium veggie cause Cas, and the short stop, Merlin were both vegetarians. They also ordered enough mozzarella sticks for the entire table, and Desmond got spaghetti with meatballs since he was lactose intolerant.

"Hey, animals," Altair called to the table to get their attention once the appetizer had showed up, "I'd like to make a toast."

"A toast to what? We lost," their pretty boy right fielder, Hugo, called.

"Yeah, and that isn't ganna happen any more," Altair said smugly. "But, I'm going to toast Dean, for finally fucking asking our pitcher out!" and the entire team laughed and raised their glasses, clacking them together. Cas just had his face in his hands looking like he wanted to melt into the floor. Altair nudged his shoulder with a grin and Cas actually glowered at him, though he wasn't really mad, he was just a bit embarrassed. Altair knew when Cas was mad at him, this was not that time.

"Took him long enough," someone called it sounded like John and when Altair looked he knew he was right, his blue eyes full of mischief.

"You're all shit heads," Dean told them at large.

"Take good care of our Cas or you'll regret it," Logan, their captain, informed Dean. And when Logan said it anyone would be intimidated cause Logan was _huge_, like even bigger then Sam, and Sam was a moose, and also played varsity football. You _did not_ fuck with Logan. Dean just waved him off cause Logan was also a softy.

They talked, the pizzas arrived, god there were a lot of pizzas and Altair helped Desmond cut his meatballs and spaghetti into bites he could eat without hurting himself. Desmond happily champed on his noodles and meatballs listening, and being very well behaved, though even before it was over he'd made a mess of himself and the table. This was why the others hadn't wanted to sit next to his brother, his table manners were disgusting. Thankfully he'd prepared and covered his brother with napkins.

They ordered two more pizzas once everything was gone. Some diabolically hot thing covered in jalepanos, chicken and hot sauce, and one with meatballs. Altair was full though as he'd also been picking at his brother's plate, it was just habit as Desmond rarely finished anything and Altair usually did for him. But he was four, he wasn't surprised.

Once he settled some stupid argument over who got the last slice of the meatball (which had vanished) he turned to check and make sure Desmond was okay. He found Malik wiping his face for him which was covered in red sauce. "Thanks," he told his friend.

"Eh," the other boy shrugged, "I had a little brother this young once," was his only explanation.

"You didn't have to," he added.

"You're paying, I figure it's not so bad," Malik grinned.

"Altair," Desmond said even though Malik wasn't done wiping him up, and turned to him. "I have to go potty."

"Alright," and he scooted his chair back. "Don't order anything else," he informed the table as his brother slid off his booster seat. "Or you get to pay for it," that was enough of a threat to make sure nothing else was purchased.

He took Desmond to the bathroom and once he'd done his business they'd washed their hands and Altair had cleaned the little boy's face up. Desmond made funny noises as he wiped his mouth and he carried his brother back to the table where the pizza pans had been taken away and most of the table too and so was Desmond's noodles, though that was probably for the best since he wasn't going to eat any more. He put Desmond in his booster seat but he wiggled and fussed and seemed grumpy so Altair grabbed him and just put him in his lap. That seemed to be where he wanted to be the entire time and pressed against his chest, Altair could feel he was tired. He'd missed his nap today from all the excitement and he was getting cranky and even in Altair's lap he started to fuss after a few minutes. Altair knew it was time to go.

He paid the bill and the table pitched in to help pay the tip, which was way more then twenty percent, but their waiter had been on top of it and he deserved every cent.

They left in a huge group, talking and out in the parking lot Rich got into a dumb, playful, slap fight with the third-baseman Cole. They stood in the parking lot another minute or so before dissipating, thanking Altair for the pizza and a few giving Cas a few playful ribbings and more sincere congratulations. Then Desmond started to whine into his chest, an angry noise that sounded like a hornets' nest. "Okay, okay, we're going," he said and went to his car.

"Hey, Altair," he turned when Malik came up to him. He turned.

"Yeah?" Desmond squirmed, "Make it quick, Desmond's cranky," he added.

"I just—" Malik seemed suddenly off kilter. He rose his brows at him silently. "Fuck it," he said to himself and Altair found himself being kissed. His brain shorted for a second because he was _not_ expecting that _at all_. Sure Malik flirted with him, but he also flirted with Sam, Rich _and_ Mike, he hadn't thought anything of it. But this. Oh. Okay. He could heard some of the others who hadn't left yet suddenly start yelling and cat calling. Distantly he could hear Dean laughing, at him. Jerk. Then Malik pulled away, "That's about it," he said, slightly wide eyed, seeming like he wanted to just crawl out of his skin, like he was embarrassed and mortified all at once. Altair returned the look.

Desmond whined again, louder this time and actually shoved against Altair's chest. It jolted Altair. "Ihavetogo," he said and wasn't sure if Malik understood him. He didn't really care though since he could not think about what had just happened there. Malik swallowed, nodded and then Altair turned away and put Desmond in his car seat. Unlike usual Desmond fussed getting strapped in and pushed at Altair's hands, face pinched and angry, he needed his nap. Finally he got Desmond in his seat and he'd never seen such a grumpy face on his brother, he didn't even know he could look so pissed. When he closed the door Malik was still standing there. "Uh—" he didn't even know what to say to Malik.

"Sorry," Malik blurted out.

"Booo," they turned, Cole was standing on the opposite side of Altair's car, getting into his own.

"What?" they asked at the same time.

"You two are as bad as Dean and Cas," he said with a sort of sneer sort of smirk, all smug though.

"No we aren't," Altair said and then glanced at Malik, "Are we?"

"You're delusional Cole," Malik informed the red head.

He snorted as he got into his car, "Tell that to me after I haven't had to watch Malik stare at your ass every time we go and watch your games," he said, and then the door slammed shut.

"You stare at my ass?" Altair asked him, scandalized.

"To be fair you have a really nice ass," Malik said, trying to play nonchalance. It didn't work too well when his ears were red.

"Allltaaaiiiir," Desmond whined from the car, kicking his feet hard on the car seat.

"Shush, we'll go in a second," Altair told his little brother who looked five seconds away from an actual melt down. He should have put Desmond down for a nap before coming for pizza.

"You are as bad as Dean," Altair told him.

"Please," Malik said, "Up till he broke up with Lisa Dean lived in fucking Narnia he was so deep in the closet," Altair actually grinned. "So, uh… go out with me?" he said sheepishly, awkwardly and he'd never known Malik to be awkward.

"I wanna goooooOOOOOoooo," Desmond said and Altair couldn't put it off anymore. Desmond was literally about to start crying and probably screaming.

"I- fuck, Malik—

"Oh, okay," Malik said, sounding suddenly down trodden.

"What, no, not like that. I just _really_ have to go. Uh, let me think about it?" he closed the car door.

"Okay," he said.

"I'll call you," and then he was getting into the driver's seat.

"Okay," Malik said again and stepped out of the way so Altair didn't run him over when he backed out.

Altair slammed the door closed and turned to his brother, "Stop with the sniffling, we're going home, and you're taking a nap," he told him firmly.

"I don't want a nap," Desmond said, and he was sniffling, like he couldn't figure out if he wanted to cry or scream. Maybe both.

"Yes, nap, for both of us," and he pulled out of the parking lot. Malik watched him go before Rich grabbed him by the shoulders with a big grin, then Altair was turning out of the parking lot.

—

Altair had Desmond against his chest, bouncing him a bit as he paced through Desmond's green painted room. The little boy was mostly limp against him. He'd fussed when Altair tried to make him take his nap and been clingy and needy so Altair had held him. Now he was almost asleep, holding onto Altair's cotton T-shirt, and Altair had turned on some William Fitzsimmons because as depressing as a lot of his songs were they were also really soft and calming Desmond liked it. It was almost all his brother would go to bed to, and he'd tried classic or instrumentals, didn't work.

He checked on his brother, he was asleep, at least that was something. He sat on his brother's bed and laid him down gently before folding the covers over him, he didn't get up though. Instead he sat there and watched his brother sleep.

Inevitably his mind wandered to what had happened in the parking lot. Malik, his friend (fuck might as well just call him what he was), his best friend, had kissed him. Kissed him! In front of everyone no less! He had _not_ been expecting that. Fuck he never thought he'd kiss a guy ever honestly. Did he even like guys? Now that was a serious question cause he actually didn't know. His love life had always been… sporadic at best, nonexistent on average. The simple truth was that Altair didn't date, he didn't have the time for it, and if he did he didn't have the heart for it since he was usually up and gone in a few months, at best a year. Besides _Desmond_ needed him. Most of his friends or the few girlfriends he'd had didn't get that, that they would always be number two, because his little brother would always be more important to him then they were, because he was all Desmond had and he refused to do to him what his parents had done to him, leaving him alone to fend for himself.

But really, did he even like guys?

He thought about it as he sat next to his brother's little sleeping form, gently smoothing out some of the wrinkles on the bed spread compulsively. He eventually decided he'd didn't _dislike_ guys, he'd just never actually thought about it. And what about Malik? Well he was handsome, he'd thought that in passing the first time they'd met at the beach.

Desmond grumbled in his sleep and shifted a little, tugging on the blanket before getting quiet again. A slight smile tugged on his lips and he gently brushed some hair off Desmond's forehead. At the very least Malik _got it_. He got that Desmond would always be first, as was obvious when he'd forgone hanging out with everyone on more then one occasion because of Desmond or when he'd missed three days of school because Desmond had been sick, and even when he'd been running his own mild fever had gone back to school as he couldn't miss more days. They'd practically dragged him back to his house after he fell asleep during lunch and told him to come back to school when he felt better. Malik wouldn't be upset if Altair couldn't go on dates with him all the time, cause he had responsibilities, and really, knowing Malik, most of the time he'd just drag Altair to the beach anyway and Altair was more then okay with that since Malik practically lived there.

Huh, Altair had just talked himself into agreeing cause really he probably wouldn't find someone as good as that. It wasn't like he was settling for someone, he was just finding someone who could deal with his life. His stupid, fucked up, insanely busy, life. He leaned down and gave Desmond a kiss on the forehead before getting up, the little boy dug deeper into his pillow before he turned and left.

Where'd he put his phone?

* * *

un fact, I hate baseball. another fun fact, I like Big Windup!

so like I said above, some chronilogical stuff for people who follow this AU. especially after B&S where people were all "Omg Altair better be able to keep Desmond!" … yeah okay you guys have _not_ been paying attention.

the order for this AU goes: (young Altair) Bitterness and Sweet, From Day One, The Battery, Fun Fair, Pampering, (older Altair) Bitterness and Sweet, Three Shots, Litle Bully.

lets hope that cleared up any confusion! from now on I'll say where each part goes in relation to the others so there isn't any more stupid confusion. though you all should be able to tell when in the time line stories take place based on Altair's grade or Desmond's age. context clues kids!

sorry I'm just a bit annoyed by it. ignore me (ノ=ω=)ノ*:・ﾟ✧


End file.
